A New World, A Pokemon World
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: Will has just been seen disappearing in a flash of purple lightning with Legendary Pokemon, then returning with only his own by millions of people. Now he must deal with a new aspect of life he never thought possible, Fame! Sequel to Mew's Child.
1. Chapter 1 - Shock

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter One – Shock

As soon as we reappeared on the circle of stones, the helicopters lowered down, and camermen and reporters with microphones flooded out. They pushed through the crowds and swarmed around me, obviously not wanting to go near my Pokemon. The Lati's looked like they wanted to come closer to me, but held their ground.

"What just happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"What was all the purple light?"

"What has this got to do with Pokemon?"

I opened my mouth a couple of times to answer, but the questions kept flooding in. I crossed my arms and waited for them to stop. Eventually they did, with saddened looks on their faces.

"Thank you" I sighed in relief, and immediatly everything was nosie again, as people caught my thanks on phones, on microphones and wrote it down. I face-palmed. "Could you not do this in a more organised fashion?" I asked them. "Like an interview in a studio or something?"

Immediately I was grabbed in twenty different places, and pulled towards various helicopters. My Pokemon went to defend me, but I stopped them. I knew that they all wanted me on their show, be it American, British or Japanese.

"Is there a Scottish news team here?" I asked the crowd. And some fingers pointed to the very edge of the crowd, where a single helicopter and news team stood, trying desperately to get a shot of me.

"Aye, I thought as much" I said, and walked towards them. If anything, I wanted to get back to my home country, and the crowds parted for me, the reporters looking dissapointed. Meanwhile, the Scottish BBC news team was bouncing on their feet, then ushering me onto their helicopter. Then they looked back at my Pokemon, before allowing Bayleef and Riolu on board.

"It's OK guys, we'll only be flying back to America to get a plane or something, won't we?" I said, looking pointedly at the helicopter driver. He gave me a thumbs up, and even then Lyra turned to her human form and Latias and Latios came in too.

...

Four hours of helicopter flight later, we were at LA Airport, and a plane was taxiing in. We weren't really sure how to take Pokemon through customs, and neither did the security, so they just let them through for free.

"_Dad? I'm scared, why's that thing moving towards us? Why's it making so much noise?"_ Latias asked, trembling a bit, and I stroked her feathers comfortingly.

"It's fine Latias, it's called a plane. It's going to take us back to Scotland, where you were first born" I said, and the news team looked at me strangely.

When we went up the stairs to the plane, Logan and Pidgeot were just barely able to fit inside the door, but once inside could move about freely. It was a private jet, meant only for buisnessmen doing news reports in foreign areas, and was quite spacey and comfy.

Latias and Latios calmed down when they got inside, and even when the jet took off, it was actually quite quiet and I was thankful. Having two psychic dragons getting freaked out by a massive rumbling noise and a lot of movement, was not something I would want to experience. Especially not if we were moving at high speeds.

...

After another five hours of flight on the world's cushiest plane, we landed in Glasgow, the Capital of Scotland.

"Ah, it's good to be home" I said, and the reporter turned to me.

"Aye, you said it pal" He replied, with a very stereotypical Glaswegian accent.

The plane touched down with a bit of a bump, causing the twins to move slightly in my direction, but they stayed where they were after realising it wasn't to be repeated.

The plane's door opened, and the rain started pouring in, soaking a patch of carpet near it.

All of my Pokemon except Bayleef and the kids shivered as they quickly traversed to the terminal.

"Welcome to Scotland" I laughed over my shoulder, remembering they hadn't actually been here before.

As soon as we entered the arrivals lounge, everyone turned to myself and my Pokemon as we came in, dripping. I looked up to see the TV's playing the little footage they had, of all the Legendaries, myself...May, Max and Brock, and the Pokemon dissapearing in a purple flash of lightning, then my Pokemon and I returning seconds later.

Then about seventy percent of all of the kids screamed at once and ran at me...no not me, my Pokemon. Their mothers held them back however, and we moved on.

We came to the big glass double doors at the entrance, and there was a limo outside. Not something you usually saw in Glasgow.

"The studio isn't too far from here, get in" The reporter opened the door for me and stepped aside.

"No, I'll run or whatever with my Pokemon. How do I get there?" I asked.

He sighed and gave me some directions, and then drove off in his limousine.

We actually flew to the studio, secretly following the limo from above. As soon as they stopped and the doors opened, we dropped in front of them, to their surprise.

"Oh, umm, alright, get inside. We need to get you cleaned up for the interview" He said, a bit awkwardly. I looked at msyelf and saw dirt and mud all over my old clothes.

"What about my Pokemon?" I asked him, knowing that it would be a really awkward question to answer.

"Oh, errr.." He looked at Pidgeot's talons, then the Lati's claws, then Riolu's sharp teeth. "No, umm, we'll keep them as they are"

...

I was sitting in a fancy chair, in front of a desk, where a very familiar face smiled back at me. Jackie Bird, the main presenter of BBC News Scotland. They had tried to get me in some schmancy get-up for the interview, but it just didn't suit me, so they just put me in clean jeans and a checkered shirt.

My Pokemon had been told to wait just outside in the hall, just so they didn't freak out everyone watching, but all the Lati's had snuck in invisibly anyway, and I could tell they were hovering somewhere above my head.

The cameraman came over to Jackie, looking quite nervous.

"Miss? There's over 3 billion people watching..." He said, and both mine and Jackie's eyes widened.

Over 3 billion? Oh god...

Lyra must have sensed this because she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"_You're going to be fine_, _just explain it like you did to me and Logan"_ She said gently.

"_Right, thanks"_ I said gratefully, thinking about what I should and shouldn't say.. I didn't think Arceus would thank me for revealing what really happened.

"_Tell them. They need to know"_ His voice entered my head, and I jumped. Apparently the Legendaries were watching too.

"On air in 5...4...3...2...1..." The cameraman said, and flicked a switch on his massive camera.

"Good evening. After a two months of mysterious reports of strange new creatures, apparently called Pokemon, have appeared throughout the world, we saw highlights of a young teenager called Will being chased by criminals. We took a breif interview in Aberdeen with him, and he reportedly calls them the Corruption. Today we have a full hour interview with the boy himself. Will?"

The camera turned to me, and i took a deep breath.

"Alright, so it all started..."

One hour of talking later, and a gobsmacked presenter and cameraman, I finished. The only part I had left out was my relationship with Lyra.

"Well, that's some story Will, I think all of our viewers are glad to hear the end of this. Now, do you know which people the Corruption might still be controlling?" Jackie asked, still a bit shocked.

"You'll be very surprised to hear this. First, there was a gang of criminals that you saw fightt me on the train. Then there was a criminal group called Team Rocket. And finally...there was the police"

Everything fell silent as they took in this news. Then, there were sirens in the distance.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I shouted, and everything fell into chaos. The cameraman was able to lead us to the rooftop, where a helicopter lay. The rain had stopped, and now we could hear the screech of tires on the tarmac below.

"Go! Go! Go!" The cameraman shouted to a pilot he had just ushered upstairs.

He took the controls and started the engine, and we all got in. Unfortunately Pidgeot and Flygon couldn't turn invisible or get inside the chopper, but I would be able to shield them for a while.

The helicopter took off, rising into the sky and heading south. We heard bullets ring out behind us, but none of them came near.

"So was that the Corruption controlling the police to try and kill us?" Jackie asked me.

"Yup, I just wonder if the military is being controlled too, because if not, you'll have at least some protection" I thought.

"Oh god...there's going to be another war..." The cameraman mumbled.

"Ha! Welcome to my life" I laughed dryly.

"You've been through so much...how do you stand it?" Jackie asked.

"Friends" I said simply. "I've...I've seen so many people die in front of my eyes, and my friends have gotten me through it" I started thinking about May and Max again, tears brimming and I shook myself. No, I couldn't cry in front of these people.

"Where are we headed anyway?" I asked the pilot.

"London, we can group with the BBC news team there, and see if we can get help from the military, like you said" He replied.

"Let's hope so, otherwise, you're not going to be posting any more news anytime soon" I said, looking back at the office block.

We had to stop in Leeds to give Logan, Lyra, Pidgeot and Flygon a rest, but then continued down to London.

We landed atop the BBC offices, and when we confirmed that we'd escaped from the police in Glasgow, they let us in. There was exactly the same reaction to Pokemon as everywhere else; curiosity, fear, excitment, confusion.

"Logan, do you have a human form?" I asked him, as we walked through the offices and studios.

"_Yeah, but I prefer not to use it, why?"_ He replied.

"It would probably save some confusion on the publics part, having less Pokemon to take in, and there being a smaller version of you. And you wouldn't have to fly outside if we have to fly by helicopter or go by car again" I explained. Lyra was already in her human form.

"_Alright"_ He accepted, and transformed into a teenage guy, with a blue t-shirt, jeans and brown hair.

"Exactly like Lyra's except you're not a girl, and it's a blue shirt" I noted.

Just then, we entered what looked to be the studio where the National BBC News was filmed, and were met with more strange looks.

"This is getting old" I groaned.


	2. Chapter 2 - Defence

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Two – Defence

And of course, now that I was here they wanted answers from me too. I sighed.

"Ok. First things first, you need to get in contact with the military and tell them to set up a defense around this building. Otherwise, the police are going to get in here, and kill all of you" I said, and they all looked a bit confused.

"Why do you think we're here?!" I shouted, at them, furious that they weren't getting the picture. "An evil entity has taken over the minds, and they tried to kill us for spreading the news about them!"

This time, it worked, and they all got into action. There were about five different people on phones, talking through radios, and others were running around, getting things set up. But, my second interview was evidently a priority, and they sat me down.

Soon enough, we heard a helicopter outside, and I got up and looked down out of the building to see some jeeps stationing themselves around the entrance, and some soldiers piled out. They hauled out some sandbags and laid them around the doors.

"_What are they doing Dad?"_ Latios asked me, looking down as well.

"They're making sure the Corruption won't be able to get to us Latios, we'll be fine" I said gently.

"Do you want your...Pokemon with you for this one?" One of the cameramen asked me.

"Yeah, everyone needs to understand what Pokemon are" I replied, sitting back down. My Pokemon crowded around, but I moved most of them away. "Hold on guys, I think it's best if we take this one at a time. Maybe Pidgeot should go first since she's the most animal like Pokemon here. I'm pretty sure the public would react badly if they saw a levitating dragon" I said, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to offend my Pokemon, and I would have to be careful during the interview too.

They counted down until we were live once again, and it began.

"Welcome to this evening's National news. You may notice that this is unscheduled, and our normal programming has been interrupted by this special interview. If you watched the Scottish News only a few hours ago, you would have seen Will giving his story. They were then chased by the police to here, where we are getting an explanation about it. Will, could you explain further?" The presenter said. It wasn't as professional as I'd expected, but the BBC probably didn't have police trying to shoot them very often.

"Well, first of all, we need to be careful. The Corruption is controlling the police as I said in my last showing, and they are currently heading towards this building. Fortunately we were able to enlist the help of the military, who should be able to hold them back. The important thing is to not panic; the police still have to obey the law that they used to enforce, and therefore they can't kill anyone without evidence. Just stay in your homes as much as possible, and act normal" I was amazed at how calm I sounded.

As soon as I finished, we heard firing and explosions from outside.

"The police are currently in conflict outside, we can only hope they will be held back. Now Will, what about Pokemon? Are they something to be feared, respected?" The presenter questioned, flinching a bit as what sounded like a grenade went off outside.

"No!" I denied vehemently. "We should not fear them in the slightest. The only time you should feel scared is if you see Team Rocket, as they use Pokemon, and they will attempt to get anything they need to of you using them. I've been friends with my first Pokemon for two months now, and I don't regret it in the slightest. Take Pidgeot for instance" Pidgeot took her cue and stepped into view, trying not to look fierce.

"As you can see, Pidgeot is much like your normal bird that you would normally see, but Pokemon are very, _very _different to animals. They can understand us, some rarer ones can use telepathy to communicate with us, and they can be great companions" I said, stroking Pidgeot's feathers for emphasis.

"And what other Pokemon do you have with you?" The presenter asked, seeming a bit more comfortable around them now.

"Well, I first found out that Pokemon existed in this world when I found Latias and Latios' eggs underneath a waterfall, and they've been with me all the way. Then I found Bayleef on the run from Team Rocket. They had done experiments on her when she hatched, but she managed to escape" All three of them went to move onscreen, but I kept Latias and Latios back for now. I wanted to keep them to the end.

"Then, the corruption teleported me to America, and I saw that Team Rocket had trapped Flygon and Riolu in a lab, and were experimenting on them too. I managed to get them out of their cages, and we got rid of Team Rocket for the time being. I haven't actually seen them since, but I know they're hurting Pokemon somewhere" Riolu and Flygon came on camera as well, and I really wished I could see the public's reaction.

"And what about your two other Pokemon?" The presenter asked, glancing at Latias and Latios. She hadn't actually seen Logan turn into his human form, and she thought they were both human.

"Well before I introduce the others, I need to explain the Pokemon species. There are 18 different types that Pokemon can be, and these specify what attacks and weaknesses they can have. There are Fire types for instance, that are weak to Water types, and can use attacks like Flamethrower and Ember. There are also dual types. The Pokemon I have shown so far have just been normal Pokemon, but there are others called Legendaries, and Pseudo Legendaries. Both of these other species can be any types or dual-types as well, but are usually much more powerful. Legendaries are the creators and guardians of the world, are extremely rare, and usually only have one of their species. Pseudo-Legendaries are quite rare, not quite as powerful and can have multiples of themselves. The only exception to these rules are Latias and Latios. Their job in the Pokemon world was to guard the Soul Dew, a jewel that kept the water in place around a city called Altomare. But, when the Pokemon world was destroyed, Arceus managed to pull the Soul Dew through with him. Now, a Latias and Latios that were guarding the city were trapped in the Soul Dew, and I found it with the eggs of the other Lati's. Through my journey, I had discovered that a Psychic type Legendary called Mew had sacrificed herself into me, after she realised what was happening in the Pokemon world and I had started training to use my newfound powers. Then, in America I finally had enough power to release them. Guys?" I explained lengthily.

My kids flew on camera, a little bit nervous, and Logan and Lyra's human forms stood next to my chair.

"But Will, they're-" The presenter started, but her mouth fell open when they transformed. "Uh...well I think that gives us a lot of information on Pokemon. I think that is enough. This is BBC News, I hope you have a good night"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed.

"That took much longer than I thought it would" The presenter said.

"What was it running over in the schedule?" I asked.

"A Twilight film" The presenter replied.

"Good" I smirked.

"Who knew stating the obvious would ever be useful?" Riolu said, and I laughed.

Then a very excited looking man in a suit ran up to me.

"HelloWill,mynameisScott,wouldyouliketocomeonatvshow?" He said very quickly, and I sweatdropped.

"Say that again, slower" I said.

"I'm Scott, would you like to come on a TV show? It would increase your publicity, and you would be rich!" He said enthusiastically.

"Would it involve my Pokemon? Because if not, no" I said decisvely.

"I intend for it to be about your Pokemon" He said, looking at me hopefully.

"Will we have to travel far? Because we're getting kind of tired of that part" I sighed.

"No, we only have to get to the outskirts of London. I have a lorry than can carry all your Pokemon"

"You...you have a lorry?!" I said incredulously. "You expect...No!" This guy had a lot to learn. "You don't just shove your friends in the back of a lorry and go 'oh, they be alright, I'll just use them to get famous'" I glared at him.

"I, umm...I could get a open top truck?" He offered, and I face-palmed.

"Screw it, we'll just fly there, we'll follow you from above" I said, and Scott led me out of the office block. Gosh, I was just in out, in out everywhere these days. "Will we be able to get something to eat there?"

"I hope you will stay with me for the duration of your...fame. I intend to be your agent" He announced.

"So...you'll handle all the political and financial stuff for me?"

"Essentially yes, and plan out your appearances" He explained.

"This is so weird! I mean, I know I'm the only willing or not evil person here who has had and made friends with Pokemon, but becoming famous and showing the public what's what is just so strange for me" I said.

"I can imagine...actually no, I can't. Going from being hunted by killers to being bustled around having to explain everything to everyone is quite the change. Right, you need to just fly west from here, and you should see a very big flat building with a massive logo flat on the top. It's hard to miss"

We had reached the outside world again, and I went to climb on Pidgeot's back before Lyra stopped me.

"_Hey Will...do you want to ride on my back?"_ She asked, a bit nervous.

I was a bit confused as to why she was asking, but I didn't mind.

"Yeah, whatever" Lyra and Logan were still in their Pokemon forms, and I gently climbed onto her back. Riolu jumped on Flygon's back, and I looked dubiously at Bayleef and Logan.

"Hey Logan, do you think you can carry Bayleef?" I asked him.

"_Yeah sure, get on Bayleef"_ he lowered himself so she could jump on, and she did.

"Um, right, well I'll meet you at the building I guess" Scott said awkwardly, looking at the strange assortment of Pokemon. Then he got in his car and drove off, and we took to the skies.

"_Euch, did he really think we were just going to sit in the back of a truck?"_ Lyra asked.

"I think he did...they all have a lot to learn about you guys" I replied, stroking the feathers on her neck, and she cooed in happiness.

Scott was right, the building was really easy to spot. Out of the greens and browns of the countryside, bright white stood out quite well. We saw Scott's car parked in front of it, but no visible entrances, and landed beside him as he got out.

"Impressive isn't it?" He said, looking at my face for a reaction.

It was about two storeys high, and bigger than a football field, with just one problem.

"How do we get in?" I asked him, and he smirked. He walked up to a very tiny hole in the wall, and tapped the wall next to it three times.

"Scott" He said simply, and stepped back.

A huge rumbling noise was heard, and the twins shot to my side. I petted their heads as a huge part of the wall moved inside the building and retracted to the sides.

"Welcome to the show" Scott said, and walked inside.

We all gasped as we entered the huge building. What we could see from the entrance was a giant stage, with all sorts of props and easily moveable walls. There were gantries and catwalks all over the ceiling, with cameras attached to the railings. There were about five doors leading further into the building, and I assumed it led to living quarters and leisures.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

And then of course, all the cameramen, producers, editors, and any other workers came and stared at my Pokemon.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP STARING AT THEM?!" I shouted, tired of their looks. They all went back to their jobs, a little bit scared.

"I think you need some rest" Scott said wisely.


	3. Chapter 3 - Game On!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Three – Game On!

After getting some really nice sleep, and a good breakfast, Scott decided to reveal to us what the gameshow would involve. He showed us into a big cafeteria, where a brown-haired teenage girl sat.

"This is-" Scott started.

"_Bianca!" _Lyra shouted, and flew into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Latias!" Bianca gasped, and hugged her old friend. Logan flew over as well, and as soon as Bianca caught a glance of him through Latias' feathers, she froze

"How...what...Latios!" She got up and hugged him. "How are you alive?!"

Then she took a look at me, and my kids beside me. Her jaw dropped.

"AWWWWWW! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" She screamed and ran towards them. Their eyes widened and the flew up, and behind me.

"Bianca, they're scared don't-" I was bowled over as Bianca ran towards them. I looked pleadingly at Lyra, and she flew over and grabbed Bianca. I got up again, and my kids flew over. I comforted them, telling them that Bianca had just overreacted.

"They're two months old" I said, looking Bianca straight in the eye.

"_And my name is Lyra"_ Lyra corrected her.

"Wait, you've got a name now? Why are you with this guy?" She looked at the twins, then back at me and Lyra. "You didn't..."

"No" I face-palmed. "Let me give you the full story..."

And an hour later, we were all caught up.

"So, you and Lyra didn't...you know, but you are in a relationship, and you're acting like these two are your adopted children?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, essentially, though I acted since they were my children from the start" I said, stroking their heads tenderly.

"Right...so Arceus was able to send me to this world, since I didn't actually die from the Corruption? I died in an accident by the way" She said off-handedly.

"_Yeah, he said something about souls and physical remains and stuff, it was really confusing_" Lyra exlained.

"Right! Can we get on with the show now?" Scott asked.

"Oh, right yeah, sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Well then, my idea was to show the world how to have Pokemon battle. I found from several different points of view, that the Pokemon world used battling as a sort of sport, yes?" Scott looked at Bianca.

"Yeah, they had stadiums, and to get to those, you had to beat all eight of the gyms, normally"

"Right, well we thought we could have you two battle for the cameras, simultaneously teaching the world about Pokemon" Scott announced.

"There's only one problem with this" I explained. "The 'several different points of view' are all from the Pokemon world. This is the real world and the Pokemon world combined, so things will be different. Pokemon won't just faint, or get black marks on them from fire. They can be hurt severely, just like us. However, they do have a resistance to most attacks anyway, but something like Fury Swipes could seriously injure a Pokemon"

"OK, so we'll only use certain attacks then, we just have to show everyone how dangerous this can be, but being able to battle well would be like normal self-defence for us, before this world melded with the Pokemon world" Scott thought.

"Yeah, but we'd have to get the entire world capturing Pokemon first. Actually that's a problem, we don't have Pokeballs, or any way to easily transport and carry large Pokemon" I said.

"I'll have my scientists working on it. So Bianca, what Pokemon do you have?" Scott asked.

"Well, here's the strange thing, I still have my Pokeballs, they came with me when I came to this world" Bianca fidgeted.

"Oh! Could I please have one Bianca? My scientists would be able to replicate it, and then it would be put into mass production!" Scott asked excitedly.

"Yeah, all right" Bianca handed him a ball. "Right, I only have two Pokemon right now, but guys, come on out!" She threw two Pokeballs, and with two flashes of light, an Absol and a Grovvyle appeared.

"Ah, was Grovvyle your Hoenn starter?" I asked, and she nodded. "We should get printouts of the Pokemon's attacks we want to use in the battle, and then get rid of the ones that might cause permanent damage. Actually, how trained are your Pokemon Bianca?"

"Well, Grovvyle had only just evolved when I had my accident, so not very much"

"Right, well I know which Pokemon I'll be using then, Latias and Latios"

"So, your kid Latias and the Latios that I know?" She asked confusedly.

"No, the Latios that you know is called Logan. I had to give them both names, otherwise it would have gotten awkward"

She nodded, and Scott led us into a room full of papers and computers, probably an editing office or something. We got the attacks and then sat down to discuss which ones shoulnd't be used.

"I know that Pokemon won't be properly hurt by special attacks, or status attacks, it's just the physical ones we have to sort out" I explained, and we went down the list, and scored off any that might cause damage.

"Right, the stage is ready" Scott led us into the set, where bright lights were on, and everything was in full swing...

...

"Hello, and welcome to the new Gameshow, Pokemon Battles! I'm your host Scott Harley, and in this show, we will be showing the basics of battling, the dangers, and how to treat Pokemon! With me today are two very special guests, Will and Bianca!" Scott said into a microphone, and both Bianca and I walked on stage.

We had done countless rehearsals of this, and now here we were. We walked into bright lights, a lot of greenscreens and an arena looking floor. Scott was standing on a podium raised halfway between the two sides of the arena, and we took our positions facing each other across the floor.

"Now Will, you've been with your Pokemon for two months, could you tell us how to treat them, in and out of battle?" Scott looked to me, and I saw most of the cameras shift.

"Well, first things first, they're not animals. They can understand you perfectly fine, and you should treat them like your best friends. It might be a bit different for me since I can understand them, but if you manage to capture a Psychic Pokemon, they can use Telepathy, and you never know, maybe we'll invent a translator. Now I know I explained this in my two interviews, but some of you watching may have not seen them. Long story short, I'm a Pokemon" I let my eyes glow a bit, and I heard a couple of the cameramen gasp. "Anyway, I think Bianca can tell us what it's like not being able to understand your Pokemon"

I looked to her, and she took her cue.

"Well, it's not overly bad, I mean yeah, it would be great to understand them and all, but usually they can get through what they want to say. And over time I managed to teach Grovyle how to write, so he could tell me through that" Bianca explained.

"Right! Well do you want to tell our audience what you have planned?" Scott said excitedly.

"Pokemon battling can be dangerous. But it is also a great way to teach your Pokemon better attacks, and once they're strong enough, evolve. For this battle we're only going to use Special, and Status attacks. Pokemon have a much higher resistance to Special attacks, and Status attacks will only reduce their stats temporarily. If we used most of the Physical attacks, we don't know what injuries they might cause, and considering the age of the Pokemon I'm going to be using, we don't want to test that" I finished.

"Great! Now Bianca and Will will be performing a normal Pokemon battle, they will each choose one Pokemon, when one cannot battle any more, or the trainer calls it back, they will switch to their second Pokemon! Fight!"

"Alright Latios, you're up!" I called, and the blue Eon materialised in front of me.

"Go! Absol!" Bianca called, and threw one of her Pokeballs.

We had, over the course of a week, taught Scott the type advantages of each of our Pokemon, it's attacks, how to recognise them, and what type they were and he would be doing a sort of commentary type thing.

"Well folks, Will has brought out his Latios, which is a Dragon/Psychic Dual Type, while Bianca has her Absol, a Dark Type. This could prove bad for Latios, as Psychics are weak to Dark types"

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Bianca cried, and Absol swung the horn like thing on his head that shot out a blade of white energy.

"Latios, Dragonbreath" I said, and he shot out greenish flames.

"So Will retaliates with a Dragonbreath, but the Razor Wind cuts right through it!" Scott commented, and now the white slash hit Latios, causing him to hit the ground. He got back up though, and I smirked.

"It'll take more than that to take a Legendary down! Latios, Recover, then Dragon Pulse!" I commanded, and Latios glowed a bit, before firing a green sphere of draconic energy.

"Absol, Dodge it, then Quick Attack!" Bianca ordered, and Absol leapt out of the attack. Then he ran so fast he was almost invisible, before slamming into Latios.

"Oh! Latios is thrown backwards, but still has a little energy left, and what's this?" Scott shouted.

"Latios, time to unveil our secret weapon! Luster Purge!" I said, and Latios began glowing a bright blue.

I hadn't told anyone about the twins signature attacks, and Bianca's eyes widened.

"It looks like Will is about to unleash a very powerful attack, yet I don't know what it is!" Scott was practically bouncing now, and then Latios released his attack. A giant ball of blue light sailed at high speeds towards Absol, hitting him before he could respond. He immediatly flew backwards, but Bianca managed to return him before he hit anything. However Latios was exhausted, and I managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

"You okay?" I asked, cradling him in my arms.

"_Ughhh, just extremely tired"_ He replied, and fell limp. Latias appeared next to me now, looking concerned for her brother.

"He's fine" I consoled her. "Now let's finish this!"

"Right! Go, Grovyle!" The Gecko Pokemon appeared in front of Bianca in a flash.

"So, now we have Latias against Grovyle, and this will prove an interesting end to this battle!" Scott said, looking between us.

"Grovyle, Quick Attack!" Bianca shouted.

"Latias, Heal Pulse" I said, and Grovyle's attack hit, but Latias healed herself straight afterwards. "Great! Now use Zen Headbutt!" Latias charged forward, using her Pyschic powers to help her.

"Grovyle, Agility!"

"And, Grovyle entirely dissapears and reappears at another part of the field, showing just how fast it can move!" Scott commented.

"It's too fast!" I said incredulously. "OK Latias, Mist Ball into the ground!"

She threw a Psychic ball of mist into the ground, and it exploded covering the the battlefield in white Psychic energy.

"Now Psychic!"

"Grovyle, Agility again!" Bianca cried in desperation.

"Latias, Psychic!"

Latias' eyes glowed, and just before Grovyle dissapeared again, he was grabbed by an invisible force, before being thrown into the ground.

"Aaaand, that's it! Grovyle has fainted from that surprise attack from Will, and wins the match!"

Latias came flying back to me, and she nuzzled my face. I was still holding Latios in my arms, and now he woke up.

"_Did we win?"_ He asked a bit groggily, and flew up.

"Yeah, you two were amazing!" I said, hugging them both.

"You were great Grovyle" Bianca said, as she returned her starter. She walked over to me, looking a bit confused. "What were the attacks that you used at the end of each battle? You never told me about them!"

"Yes, I think our audience would like to know that too" Scott said.

"Those were Latias and Latios' signature moves, Mist Ball and Luster Purge respectively" I explained.

"Well this has been one hell of a battle folks, and I think it just shows how we should treat Pokemon. With love, respect and friendship. Thank you for watching!" Scott finished.

"And cut!" One of the cameramen shouted, and everything whirred to a stop.

"Right, now it'll be edited, and then entered into the BBC schedule. Would you be thinking about doing more of these?" Scott asked me.

"I don't see why not, but it would have to be one a month or something, because I have to, you know, hunt down the police, Team Rocket, and that gang of criminals"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fuzz

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Four – The Fuzz

After the film, Scott showed us how they would edit the entire thing down, and the day after he showed us the result. It essentially made it look like we were in a proper arena, with Scott standing to the side, commentating.

Then afterwards, myself and Bianca decided to take a break somewhere, just to get caught up. However we ended going seperate ways, much to Lyra's dissapointment.

"I'll be back here by tomorrow Lyra, it's fine" Bianca reassured her, patting her snout. She brightened at the word tomorrow, and flew over to me.

"_So where are we going?"_ She asked.

"We're just going out to a field near London" I said, and waved goodbye to Bianca.

As soon as we got there, I just sat down and thought. I hadn't had any time to react since...well since I defeated the Corruption. I collapsed into tears, thinking of May, Max and Brock being killed by the Unown. I needed this, I needed to grieve over their deaths. My kids nuzzled my wet face, and I weakly hugged them.

Then Lyra came over, saw I was crying, and changed back into her human form.

"_Hey...it's okay..."_ She soothed, lying down next to me and putting her arm around my shaking shoulders.

"But it's not okay Lyra, my whole family's dead!" I sobbed.

"_They died to save all of us...they were heroes"_ Lyra said. "_And, hey, we're your family aren't we?"_ She said with a smile.

"_Yeah, even if I am just an uncle"_ Logan said, nuzzling me as well.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right guys, thanks a lot" I said, wiping away my tears.

Then Lyra, cupped my face in her hands, and brought me into a kiss I will never forget.

We broke apart after only seconds, interrupted by a nudge in the side by someone's foot. I turned around to see...a policeman. With burning purple eyes.

"Sorry to interupt your moment, but you're under arrest"

I acted as if I was in submission, getting up slowly, and putting my hands behind my back. But, when I felt the cuffs start to slide around my wrists, I winked at Lyra, and spun around, taking the cuffs with me. Then i brought my knee up into his crotch, before axe-kicking his shoulder, bringing him down. I quickly glanced around. All my Pokemon were staring at me in shock, but there didn't seem to be any more police. That's when I noticed the chopping sound above my head, and looked up to see a net dropping onto me, a helicopter above.

I struggled as they pulled me up, but they didn't seem to be after my Pokemon.

"_Get back to Scott, tell him what's happened!"_ I shouted at them, and Pidgeot, Flygon, Riolu and Bayleef ran back in the direction of his facility, however the Eons stayed, and went invisible. I wished I could've used my Psychic powers on the policemen, but I'd found out in my training that if I wasn't focused enough I couldn't do anything. In this net that kept spinning around underneath the helicopter I couldn't focus on anything, so all I could do was watch and wait.

Then we started passing over London, the streets packed with people, it must have been rush hour. Wait! They must have seen me on TV at some point! I started shouting and screaming, and eventually a couple of people glanced up in my direction. They started pointing and shouting, and soon the whole area was watching.

Some smart person must have called the military, because know I could hear the rumbling of a tank. Thank god for human ingenuity. Now the entire crowd was running with me, underneath the helicopter. I couldn't wait to see what the police would do with a city-wide riot on their hands.

"_Dad! We're gonna try to get you out of there!"_ Latios sent to me, and then all four of them reappeared, underneath the helicopter. Perfect; the police wouldn't see them down there. Then I started hearing cheering from down below, some of them would have seen the battle on TV, and knew my Pokemon would help me out.

Then I heard a tearing noise, and I was freefalling through the air. Then, I landed on my back on something solid, moving quiet quickly through the air. I carefuly turned over to see that Logan had caught me.

"Thanks a lot guys" I said gratefully, patting Latios' back. "Now get over to that police station, we need to get there before they do" Latios sped towards the station, easily beating the helicopter in terms of speed, and I jumped off his back.

"Ok, you all go invisble, and stay above the crowd. When I get out, we need to fly back to the others" I informed them quickly, before running over to the building that stuck out on the roof and kicking open the door. I went to close it, but was stopped by Logan and Lyra's human forms, and my kids.

"Fine" I gave in, and ran inside with them.

Of course, as soon as we entered the building, alarms started going off, and four more of them raced up the stairs towards us. Easily dispatched, I kicked one of them, who fell backwards into his buddy, toppling down the stairs and going unconscious.

Then both Latias and Latios rammed into one policeman each invisibly, knocking the breath out of them, while Lyra and Logan flung them into a wall with Psychic. We continued down the stairs until we came across a long corridor, where four more were waiting.

They were wearing gas masks, and threw canisters onto the ground that immediately began spewing gas.

"_Close your eyes!" _I cried quickly, realising it was tear gas. "_Fly through it as fast as you can!"_

I heard a whoosing noise as they flew past, but then was picked up and carried along with them. I heard two thuds ahead as two police officers were hit, then the other pair suddenly loomed out of the clouds, wielding batons. They looked very surprised to see a flying boy kicking them in the face.

Then we exited the gas, and was able to open my eyes again, ignoring the little pain that I felt. Then I was put down, and turned to see that it was Lyra who had done it.

"Thanks Lyra" I said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. We both blushed, before carrying down the corridor. I could see the sign on the door at the end that said **Head Office**, and got there without any problems.

"_Okay guys, go invisible, then they'll think it's just me"_ I sent, and they changed their feathers around, refracting the light off of themselves. Then I took a deep breath...and kicked the door open.

"Don't move" I voice said, and it was revealed to be the head of the West London Law and Enforcement Dept. I slowly put my hands into the air, hoping he wouldn't just shoot me because he was controlled by the remnants of the Corruption.

"What are you doing here Will?" He said, and I shivered. He sounded exactly like the Unown when I had last fought it. I very slowly walked into the room, getting a good view of it. There was nobody else here, and it looked very...grand officey. There were framed pictures of landscapes, fancy chairs and a wall covered in headshots of dozens of criminals.

He was standing behind his desk, gun aimed straight at my face. I wouldn't be able to do anything Psychically except use Telepathy, otherwise he'd see my eyes glowing. He would probably wouldn't like me walking any further, and Lyra and Logan couldn't fit through the gap between me and the door. Latias and Latios however...

"_Okay, Latias, Latios, I need you both to fly into the room. Latias fly over right next to the gun of his, don't worry, he doesn't know you're here so he won't be able to shoot you. Latios, try smashing the light, to make enough noise so that he doesn't hear the safety on his gun turn off"_ I explained, and I felt a slight breeze as they flew over my shoulders.

"_On my mark..."_ I sent. The head officer and I were still staring each other down, not saying a word.

"_Now!"_ I shouted, and simultaneously the light exploded, and I saw the safety of his pistol click off. I leapt at him, and he tried to fire at me. His gun just clicked a few times, and I grabbed it and threw it away. He then forcibly kicked his desk towards me, and I leapt over it. Then time slowed down as I fell back to the ground, and focused on those purple eyes.

I pulled an uppercut at his jaw, but he easily just dodged it, before punching my arm. Immense pain ran through it, and my eyes watered. That was no human punch. I stopped trying to physically attack him, and fired a Psychic attack at his head. He cried out in pain, and I fired another one, this time focusing on forcing the purple out of his eyes.

He fell to the ground, screaming, and I couldn't help feeling sorry. It wasn't his fault, he was being controlled, but not any longer. He stopped writhing, and groaned. I immediately crouched down next to him and shook his shoulder.

The Eons went visible again, and came down next to me. Then the head raised himself into a sitting position, his eyes thankfully back to a normal colour.

"Ugh...what happened..? WHY ARE YOU IN MY OFFICE?!"


	5. Chapter 5 - MEDIC!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Five – MEDIC!

"Well...you could be a bit more grateful, I did just save you from an evil entity that threatened to destroy the world before myself and my Pokemon defeated. Just one of the remnants it was controlling you" I explained.

"I...uhhhh..." He looked at my Pokemon, then back at me. "They're, umm, Pokemon?" He asked shakily.

"Yeah" The policeman started backing away from them, into his wall. "No, no, no, look there's no need to be afraid, they won't hurt you" I laughed, petting Latios on his snout. He cooed happily for emphasis, and the head officer seemed to calm a little bit.

"Okay...oh, wait! You're that kid off TV!" He said triumphantly.

"You watched the TV? But you were being controlled at the time!" I said, confused.

"Yeah, but I could see what it saw, I just didn't have control over my body" He explained, getting up now.

"Okay, well the crowd saw me getting taken towards your police station in a net, so they're not going to be very happy with you,. I just have to explain that you're not Corrupted any more" I walked back out of the room, Pokemon and police in tow.

As soon as I walked out the front door of the station, everyone exploded into cheers, and I couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Alright, the West London are no longer controlled by the Corruption, you can go back home now" I said, and it sounded rubbish, but it got the message through. The crowd slowly dispersed, and I noticed a black limousine driving up the street.

"You're a bit late" I said, as Scott pulled down his window. Pidgeot and Flygon landed on the pavement next to me, and then Bayleef and Riolu came out of the car.

"I thought you might want a drive back, but it doesn't look like your Pokemon want to" Scott said, looking at Bayleef and Riolu.

"It was bumpy, uncomfortable, and noisy" Bayleef concluded, and I laughed.

"Guess we'll be flying back then" I said, but before I could climb onto Lyra's back, I finally noticed my arm. It was bent at a wierd angle, and as soon as I looked at it I felt a massive wave of nausea and blacked out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Scott's voice.

"Yes, he'll be fine, he just needs to take it easy for a few weeks" A woman's voice. "Hold on, his life-signs show he's waking up"

My vision slowly focused on a big dark shape in front of me, that formed into Scott looking concernedly down.

"Oh god...my arm" I said, looking down at it. It was wrapped in a cast and put in a sling.

"It was fractured, the nurse says you'll have to take it easy for about a month" Scott said slowly. "Do you want me to let your Pokemon in? They were really frustrated that they couldn't come in here while the doctors realigned your arm"

"Yeah, let them in" I groaned.

Scott walked over to the double doors, opened them and went to say something but was run over by a herd of Pokemon.

"_Will!" _Lyra and Logan said.

"_Dad!_" My kids shouted.

"Will!" All four of the others said, as they ran over to my bed.

Latias and Latios flew over to me and nuzzled my face, and I petted them with my working arm. Lyra and Logan were in their human forms, and when Lyra kissed my cheek, we didn't blush. The others crowded around my bed, looking concerned.

"I'm okay guys, really. It's just my arm and it'll only take a month to heal again"

"_A month? How is that okay?" _Logan said incredulously.

"Well at least it's not permanent" Pidgeot remarked.

"_Good point_" Logan said.

"And at least I won't need to be in a wheelchair or something" I said, thinking of how awkward that would be.

I started to slowly get out of the bed, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed onto the floor. I slowly levered myself of the bed with one arm, before shakily standing up. Then I took one step forward, and immediately fell, but Flygon caught me on her back.

"Thanks" I said, pushing myself back up again. This was going to be hard to get used to.

...

After another news interview, talking about the gameshow, I had nothing I could do apart from keep in touch with the news. I never realised how breaking an arm could have such an impact. My Pokemon had tried to cheer me up, but you couldn't really get away from the fact that you couldn't use your left arm. Latias had offered to use Heal Pulse on it, but I didn't think a Pokemon healing it would go well with human methods of medicine. It might trap the stitches inside my arm forever, and that might cause infections; you just never knew.

Scott's team of scientists had finally managed to replicate the Pokeball, and had sold it to a company called Silph Industries for 40% of the profit. They were really desperate. I had apparently become a millionare from the interviews and my first performance on the gameshow, but I didn't really care about the money. All I cared about was my Pokemon, and removing the Corruption from this world forever, and I couldn't do that with a broken arm.

So there I was, sitting on a bench watching my Pokemon have mock battles with each other, when a portal appeared in the sky above me. Arceus flew out, and landed on the ground next to me. My Pokemon noticed, and came over as well.

"_Hello Will_" He said conversationally.

"Hi Arceus" I sighed.

"_You've no need to be so down on yourself Will, I know you want to complete the task I set you, but there's no harm in taking a break_" Arceus looked at me.

"There is harm in taking a break though! It could be out there killing people whilst I'm just sitting here doing fuck all!" I burst out, before putting my head on my crossed arm and cast. Lyra sat down beside me, and squeezed my shoulders gently.

"_Well...seeing as you are unable to continue at the moment, I was thinking you might want to come to the Hall of Origin and stay for a while?_" Arceus asked me, and I looked at him curiously. "_As well as that, I think some of the other Legendaries want to get to know you some more, and it's coming up to Christmas_"

"Well, it's not like I have much else to do, what do you think guys?" I looked to Lyra and my other Pokemon.

"It sounds like fun!" Bayleef said happily.

"_Yeah, and I want to give Groudon a piece of my mind_" Lyra said determinedly, and I laughed.

"Alright, yeah we'll come" I agreed, and Arceus floated up again.

"_Good, fly through the portal after me, and you'll find yourselves in the Hall of Origin once more"_

I got onto Lyra's back, everyone else positioning themselves, before flying through the portal. I was expecting an impact, a feeling of some sort, but no. It was a literal hole in between spaces, and we sailed straight through it.

We appeared back in what looked like the entrance to the Hall of Origin, with the throne room straight in front of us. There were no Legendaries here at the moment, but Arceus said he would call them all here so we could get to know them better, once we got used to our accomadation.

The God Pokemon led us past the throne room, into another smaller one...with nothing in it.

"_This is the Mind room, whatever you think about being here, will be here, and this is where you will be staying for the next month until your arm heals_" Arceus explained.

"What, so it's just..." I thought about a bed appearing on one wall, and it did. "Whoa! So, if this is the Mind room, are there other ones, like Dragon rooms?"

"_Not yet. We have thought about it, but we didn't think they would be of any significance_"

"Hmmm, so what's the real reason you took me up here Arceus?" I said, suspecting he wasn't telling me the full truth.

"_I...uhhmm, we'll have to talk privately about that_" Arceus replied, fidgeting.

We walked a little ways down the corridor, before he turned to me.

"_I need some dating advice_"


	6. Chapter 6 - All's Fair in Love and Gods

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Six – All's Fair in Love and Gods

"You...you need dating advice!?" I asked incredulously.

"_Shhh, don't shout so loud. A few hours ago, a female Arceus just...appeared in the throne room, and...she's beautiful"_ Arceus stuttered out. I had to stop myself from laughing, this was serious. Almost.

"Well, I don't know what advice I can give, the relationship between me and Lyra just kind of happened. Just try to be yourself, don't act overconfident, don't be clingy and don't mind about being nervous. I've learnt from experience that they find that cute" I explained.

"_Okay...so should I wait a few hours before making a move? Yeah, yeah, I'll get all the Legendaries in here, introduce them to you and her, and afterwards I'll have a talk with her_" Arceus convinced himself.

"Sounds good" I commented.

"_Well, thank you for the advice Will, I hope you and Lyra continue to get along_" Arceus thanked me.

"I think we will, and good luck with the other Arceus" We walked back to the entrance to my room, where the God Pokemon went back to the throne room, and I walked back through into the Mind room, which my Pokemon seemed to be testing.

Bayleef had turned a corner into a lush jungle, with rays of sunlight filtering through, in which she seemed to be sunbathing. There was a big mountain of dirt in the center, in which Flygon was digging, and Riolu had turned one cliff into stone where he was carving out a cave. Pidgeot and all the Eons had grown a giant tree in between these things, with sprawling limbs and a bright green canopy. The rest of the ground seemed to be a field, with a forest on the edge around where the big tree was, a beach, an ocean, and a path leading up the cliffs to where Riolu was digging his cave.

"You guys have outdone yourselves" I said, looking around at the vibrant enviroment. There were still bits and pieces changing, with whatever we were thinking. You could even have a path form wherever you stepped, and then erase itself behind you. It was amazing.

"_So what did Arceus want?_" Lyra asked, flying down from the tree.

"I can't tell you, he said to keep it private" I said, smiling a bit at the reaction from them about the news that Arceus was in love.

"_Ok then, when's he holding this meeting about getting us introduced to the other Legendaries?_" Logan flew down as well.

"Right about now I think, we should go check" I said. "_Guys come over here, we're going to go meet the others"_ I sent, using Telepathy so that Riolu, Bayleef and Pidgeot could hear me.

Then we all walked back into the throne room, where all the other Legendaries were filing in. We took a place at the front, near Arceus' podium/throne thing. Once everyone was settled down, Arceus began talking.

"_It is good to see you all well and presentable, as you can probably tell, this meeting is not to discuss the oncoming battle on Earth_" This shook me a little bit, I had forgotten about the military and the police fighting. "_Whilst fighting the Corruption out of one of the main police stations in London, Will broke his arm, and took the oppurtunity to stay up here for a while. Now that you're all here, I think it's time you got to meet them...and someone who just turned up only hours ago. Callisto?"_

We all looked towards the main entrance as we heard the clopping of hooves from outside. Then a bright gold Arceus walked grandly in, smiling at the other Legendaries as she walked by, before taking her place next to Arceus at his throne.

"_Council dismissed!"_ Arceus said, and the Legendaries spread out, either to me, or – most of them – to Callisto and Arceus. First up was Lugia. My Pokemon had gone to meet with some other particular Legendaries, but the Eons had stayed with me, Logan and Lyra already having met them, my kids quite scared amongst all the massive Pokemon.

"_How did it feel to save the world Will?" _Lugia asked, a bit abruptly, and all of the others that had come to meet me looked on in interest.

"Well...I mean, it was great, being able to save it, but-" I was cut off, as Lugia abruptly took off, and flew over to Callisto.

"What's up with him?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, I think he's just jealous" Said a feminine voice from behind me, making me jump. It was Articuno.

"Jealous of what?!" I asked incredulously. "Losing...losing my brother and s-sister?" I choked; I was still getting over it. I was surprised when a warm wing came around my back, comforting me.

"It's okay, I don't blame you, but a few of the other Legendaries do" She said gently, looking at me with those red eyes. I noticed Lyra and Logan had gone, maybe to go and see some of their old friends, but my kids were still here, looking just a bit frightened of the giants. I noticed Celebi and Jirachi flying around above our heads, and I pointed them out to them.

"_Hey, you two should go play with them, see if you can make some friends"_ I said, and they uncertainly flew up. Soon enough though, they were looping around with the other two, happy as could be.

"_You treat them as your children, don't you?_" Darkrai said, rising out of the ground next to me.

"I'm the only family they've ever known, I found them as eggs" I remembered.

"You must feel very priviledged" He noted.

"I would...but I've had bigger problems on my hands recently. Y'know, like the world ending as we know, Corruption spreading across the planet, then hundreds of news teams wanting me for interviews, just for more money" I spat the last part.

"You don't like the human economy then?" Suicune asked.

"I think it's pointless, there are so many different aspects to it that cause hundreds of problems, I'm just glad that I managed to escape it for a while before being dragged into fame. Hopefuly using that, I'll be able to change things for the better" I had never thought about it before, but now it sounded like a great idea.

"Hah! You think you're so powerful with your fame, and your little pet Poke-" Dialga scoffed, but was cut off when I stormed off, towards Arceus' podium. "Where do you think you're going, brat?" Dialga shouted after me, but I ignored him. Then I heard a thump, and a "To teach you a lesson" from Articuno. At least I had some backup, I would need it for what I was about to do.

"Could I talk to all the Legendaries for a minute or two?" I asked Arceus, and he stepped aside. Now the majority of the Legendaries were looking up at me, with mixed expressions. My Pokemon joined me on stage, a bit confused because they didn't know what I was doing, but with determined faces nonetheless.

"Now I know at least four of you don't like my popularity, and one of them is me. I don't care for money, attention, fancy things. The only things I care about right now are my Pokemon. And if you're thinking 'Oh you don't have the right to call them your children'" I gestured to Latias and Latios. "Or 'How can you give them names?'"Now I gestured to Logan and Lyra, who were in their human forms. "I think I have the rights to that, and the right to care for Riolu, Bayleef, Pidgeot and Flygon as well. You want to know why?" I stopped for a few seconds, just looking at their faces.

Darkrai's, Articuno's and Suicune's faces showed admiration, happiness and a bit of shock. Lugia's, Dialga's and Groudon's faces showed no guilt, they were standing their ground. All the others were more than a little bit shocked.

"First, I find two Pokemon eggs _that shouldn't exist in my world_ – no offense guys – and know I need to care for them. Then they hatch, and straight after, my parents are dead. We have to run from the police through forests, avoiding roads and towns wherever we can. Then May's and Max's eggs hatch, and when we go to resupply, we have to escape the police again. Then Latias and Latios are taken by the Corruption, and after we get them back we have to run. Latios gets shot, and we have to hide on a train. This is when we first met Lyra and Logan, but then they were still inside the Soul Dew, and I wasn't able to get them out. Latias managed to learn Heal Pulse to heal Latios' wing, and then I had to fight the Corruption on top of a train. We get knocked off, and May, Max and their Pokemon are still on the train, and then when we catch up to them, we meet Brock. He manages to get us all out of there, and then we find Bayleef. Team Rocket finds us, and we end up fighting them, and winning"

"But what's so bad about winn-" Groudon started, and Lyra Zen Headbutted his face. "Owww, alright I get the picture"

"Then we were sent halfway across the planet by the Corruption, a city was blown up, we met Pidgeot, saved Flygon and Riolu from a Team Rocket base, managed to get Lyra and Logan out of the Soul Dew, I fell in love with Lyra, we got to the Sevii Islands, met with May, Max and Brock again, brought all of you back and defeated the Corruption, became famous, and managed to fight the Corruption out of an entire police force!" I said all this with one breath, before finishing it all off.

"You and I all are immortal, which means we'll live forever, and all of this took place in two months. We will live for millenia, and we had to deal with this in the space of TWO MONTHS! I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CARE FOR MY FRIENDS!"

And with that I walked out of the silent throne room, and back into the Mind room, collapsing against the tree, tears streaming down my face. After about a minute, Lyra came in, alone. She sat down beside me, and hugged me.

"_I think they get the picture_" She said. "_Most of them started arguing with Groudon, Lugia and Dialga straight after you left, I think it worked_" She was still in her Pokemon form, which didn't bother me, I think I prefered her that way.

"Everything just built up over all this time, I needed to let it out" I said, looking up at her beautiful amber eyes.

"_I know, I know_" She said soothingly, before smiling a bit. "_This should help_"

Then she pushed her lips to mine, and I didn't care. I just let it happen, letting all my heavy rocks of stress drop to the ground. We parted after a while, just looking at each other.

"You should go and let the others in" I said, taking shaky breaths and standing up.

She went over to the entrance – there weren't any doors – and said something. First, Latias and Latios came speeding in, straight into my arms.

"_Are you okay Dad? You sounded really angry back there" _Latios asked.

"Yeah, I was, but I'm fine now" I said, petting their necks. Then Logan and the others came in, looking at me with concern. "What do I have to do to convince you guys I'm okay?"

"Not go on massive rants like that" Pidgeot said, cuffing me lightly with her wing.

"Yeah, well it shouldn't happen for the next two months at least" I joked.

"You should've seen their faces after you left, it was priceless!" Riolu laughed.

"Yeah, all the others were just staring at Groudon, Lugia and Dialga, and all they could do was just kind of back away in guilt" Flygon said.

"What do you reckon they'll do if I go back in there now?" I wondered.

"_Hopefuly apologise_" Logan said, looking back at the entrance.

"Well, it's wide open, let's wait until they come in here" I said, and started to think about making more things in this amazing room.

I created a treehouse, with a ropeladder to climb up it, and I put a bed, some chairs and a table inside. Then I sat in a chair, looking out a window, and waited.


	7. Chapter 7 - Abilities Unknown

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: I started my own community! It's called Eons FTW! And will have every single story involving the duo in it's archives...ALL OF THEM

Chapter Seven – Abilities Unknown

I ended up falling asleep in my chair, after the events that had occured today I wasn't surprised. When I woke up, I found Latias and Latios curled up in my lap, and Lyra and Logan sleeping on the bed. I very carefully got up, holding the Eons, and placed them on the bed between Lyra and Logan. Then I climbed down the rope ladder that led to the ground.

I assumed all the others were sleeping, and so I walked out of the room, my footsteps echoing through the Hall. When I came back to the throne room, I found that Arceus had created another throne for Callisto, and that Lugia, Groudon and Dialga were sleeping here. They must have waited for me to come back through after my speech, and then fallen asleep.

It was quite gratifying actually, to see that they had waited so long. I started to walk out of the throne room, hoping to explore a bit more, but before I could go anywhere, I heard a shifting from behind me and turned to see the Legendaries getting up.

I looked at them expectantly, and waited.

They tried to look away from me for a few seconds before bowing their heads.

"_I...we're sorry, we were being prejudiced_ (Is that how you spell it?) _and we shouldn't have doubted you"_ Lugia said. It was strange to be hearing an apology from three giant gods, but they owed it to me.

"Apology accepted" I smiled.

"Apart fro-" Groudon began. If looks could kil, Groudon would be in Hell by now, if there was such a thing in the Pokemon universe. I strode out of the entrance to the Hall of Origin, and I could hear Lugia and Dialga staring daggers at the Magma god.

"_Don't worry you two, I still accept your apology, just don't tell Groudon that"_ I smiled evilly, before going out for some exploration.

I found that out of the throne room, there were rooms for all of the Legendaries seperately, which I didn't go in, and beyond that there was a gigantic garden, more like an entire country than anything else. When I eventually got to the edge, I looked down...and saw Earth.

My breath caught in my throat, was that the real thing? Was the Hall of Origin a natural satellite? I sat down on the edge and just looked at it, it was really quite pretty.

"It's beautfiul isn't it" A voice from right beside my ear, snapped me out of it, giving me a giant fright. I jerked back in surprise...and fell of the edge. As I fell, I twisted around, and caught a glimpse of blue feathers, and red eyes; Articuno.

My adrenaline overtook me, and I tried to focus my Psychic powers, to levitate, but to no avail. Then another flash of blue caught my eye, and I saw the bird diving towards me. Then I felt a massive surge of power, and suddenly my vision had straightened out, I was falling sideways?

Then I tried to twist around to see Articuno again, and did sort of a backflip in middair. When I did see the Ice Type behind me, she was hovering in place, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, and realised I wasn't falling anymore.

"Look down" She advised, and I did. What I saw was two talons. And white-grey feathers. I looked back at Articuno; same thing. Then I looked to my sides and saw two blue feathered wings spread out to either side, flapping to keep me hovering. I was Articuno.

Pure joy and excitement overwhelmed me, I was flying! On my own! How did I become a Legendary bird? I didn't care. I took off through the skies, swooping and looping, not a care in the world. I flew straight up, past the edge of the gardnes where I saw Suicune, Darkrai, Dialga and Lugia just staring at me.

Then when the real Articuno came up, they had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Hi!" I said, flying around. It was just so much fun!

"How...what...huh?" Suicune said, dumbfounded.

"I have no idea! But it's great!"

After flying around a bit more, and testing myself, I landed in front of them.

"_We...we need to talk to Arceus about this_" Darkrai said, and I agreed.

We walked back to the Hall, and it was harder than you'd think to walk on talons, and I ended up looking like a penguin (or Piplup in this case) with my wings out helping me balance.

When we reached the throne room again, Arceus was there with Callisto, showing her her new throne. She looked very pleased, and gave Arceus a small kiss on the cheek. We were silent for a few moments, before Darkrai decided to intervene.

"_Errr...excuse me Arceus, but we have a small problem"_ Arceus jumped, and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw two Articuno.

"Hi" I said, and his eyes widened further.

"Wh-what? How did this happen?"

"Well, I was looking down at Earth, when Articuno came up behind me and gave me a fright. I ended up falling off, and she came after me, but then I suddenly stopped falling, and...was Articuno" I explained.

"_Well, this does make some degree of sense._ _After all, Mew is the Origin Pokemon, and was able to transform into others, so you must have inherited that power as well"_ Callisto looked impressed at his knowledge, and I winked at him.

"_I think Callisto likes you"_ I sent privately.

His face burned red, and we all burst out laughing.

...

"Right, so how are we going to reverse this and get me back to being me?" I wondered. I had come back to the Mind Room after embarrassing Arceus, as we couldn't find any way to reverse it either. I was hoping being in the Mind Room would help, and the Eons might be able to as well, being able to disguise themsselves as humans.

"_Well, what we do is just imagine ourselves as looking human, but I'm not sure if that would work for you since you are an actual different Pokemon, it's not just an illusion_" Logan explained, transforming into his human form and back.

"Alright..." I tried thinking of myself standing here, in my normal clothes. Nothing.

"_Hmmm, maybe it was triggered by an extreme emotional response, I should know I'm an empath_" Lyra said. "_I can sense others emotions really easily"_

"Ok...so if I did something a bird wouldn't be able to do, and then focus on myself, that might work?"

"_Hopefully, I want my Dad back!" _Latias cried.

"I'm still the same person, just in a different form!" I said, laughing. Then I turned to a patch on the floor, and created a big matress, the type you would see in gyms for vaulting and such. Then I flew up to a low banch on the tree, and prepared to jump off.

"Right, I'm going to jump onto that, and try to combat roll, whilst thinking about myself" I explained, before leaping off the tree.

I closed my eyes as I fell, keeping my wings tucked in so I wouldn't just glide. Then I rolled forward as I hit the rubbery surface, and focused on my face, my body. I felt the same surge of adrenaline as my new body struggled to cope with the roll, and then a release.

Then I lay on my back, breathing, before I felt Latias and Latios hugging me.

"_You're back!"_ Latios said, and I laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm back" I got up off the mat, and made it dissapear. "I'm going to have to be really careful with that, and make sure I don't just like turn into Kyogre if I try to swim! Actually, I might only be able to turn into something if it's near me, I'm not sure. I caught several glances of Articuno while I was falling, and that might be why I turned into her"

"_That would make sense, your body would have reacted on instinct and changed into the last thing you saw that would save you_" Logan hypothesized.

"I'm going to have to test this"

...

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ Lyra asked from below me. I was currently on her back, and we were flying above the Hall of Origin with Logan. I was going to jump off, try and get a look at logan, and then would hopefuly turn into him.

"If it doesn't work, you'll be able to catch me, so yeah it'll be fine!" I patted her back reassuringly. Then slid sideways off it.

Logan was going to fly down right next to me, just to make sure I would see him, and that I did. Then I closed my eyes, and imagined myself as him. Nothing.

"Y_ou're too calm!_" Logan shouted above the noise of the wind.

"I didn't think that was a thing!" I replied, but I tried to make myself panic. I started spinning, and thinking "I'm going to die, Lyra will be crying" That did it. I felt the same rush as before, and suddenly I was floating.

"Yes!" I cheered, and Lyra caught me in a spinning hug. Then Latias and Latios came down as well. They had to stay with Lyra, just so my brain wouldn't get confused between them, and turn into a small Latios, or a Latias. I didn't know if I could turn into species that were 100% female, and I didn't want to try.

I looked down to see the Legendaries I was friends with staring up again, and I flew down to them.

"_So you're getting the hang of it then?_" Darkrai asked, and I nodded, feeling weird to do so with such a long neck.

"Think so, I just have to find a way to turn back into myself every time. Any of you got an idea?"

"_Ummm...this" _Lugia said, before crashing into me, covered in red light. I focused on fighting it, turning back into myself, and I immediately fell to the ground, a bit worse for wear.

"_Are you okay?"_ Lyra came rushing over, extremely worried. She flashed Lugia a look, before turning back to me.

"I'm fine, don't blame Lugia for that, he was just trying to help, and it worked" I said, getting up.

"_I don't like the idea of you getting hurt every time you have to change back"_

"I don't plan on doing it very often" I replied, kissing her on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8 - Time to PARTAAAYYY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Eight – Time to PARTAAAYYY!

We had spent a week in the Hall of Origin with the other Legendaries, with some of them having to go down to Earth and sort out whatever problems came to light every now and then. Then Arceus came to us whilst we were in the Mind Room.

"_There is a Christmas party planned, and I hope you will help us in decorating the Hall, and of course your own room"_ He said, gesturing around.

"Yeah, sure, is there anyone else invited apart from us, you and Callisto and the other Legendaries?"

"Well actually, I was hoping you could bring along your friend Bianca-"

"Oh, shit! We totally forgot about her and Scott!" I shouted, before running out of the room. Over the days, I'd found out quite a lot about Arceus' residence, and it was approximately 30,000 feet in the air. It was surrounded in illusions, so that the humans couldn't see it hovering above the world, and it was over the Sevii Islands.

The only thing that could pass through the barriers surrounding it was Arceus, and to get in you had to be summoned by him. You could pass straight through it from the inside though.

I jumped straight off the edge, and held my breath. Before long I saw Logan, Lyra, Latias and Latios out of the corner of my eye. I focused on Logan, and let myself spin, thinking about losing control. Then the now familiar rush of adrenaline, and I was floating in the air, far above the clouds.

"Alright guys, let's see how fast we can go" I said, before tucking my arms into my sides, and shooting off. I checked every few seconds to see that Latias and Latios were still with us, and surprisingly, they seemed to be going faster. About halfway, I heard a gigantic booming noise, and realised we had broken the sound barrier.

Within minutes we were over Britain again, and slowed down. Soon we saw the big white building, and a lot of military vehicles parked outside it, with a few random police ones.

We landed in front of the stunned soldiers, and got Logan to use a light Dragonbreath on me so I could change back. Then I was hammering my fists on the wall, ignoring the gobsmacked military.

Finally, a rumbling noise was heard, and by now the twins were used to it, so they didn't shoot to me in fear. Then Bianca and Scott were revealed, Scott looking worried, Bianca, angry.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed, and slapped me across the face. Lyra immediately flew in front of me, looking very angry.

"_How dare you!_" She screeched, but I got back up and seperated them, still staring daggers at each other.

"Lyra, calm down, I deserved it" I calmed her, and she hung her head a little bit. "Bianca, what's going on?"

"Well, since you _dissappeared _the world has gone into turmoil. There are more Pokemon appearing all over the place, and Pokeballs are being mass-produced, and people still aren't sure what to do. There are some cases where people have actually caught them, but they revolted, and attacked their trainer. The problem is they're copying the games and thinking they can just capture one, not make friends with it. Meanwhile, the police are still attacking, but the military are holding them back, along with the West London force that you freed" Bianca explained.

"And Scott?" I said, looking to my agent.

"Everyone has been wondering where you dissappeared off to, and actually, where are your other Pokemon?" It was nice to know that he actually noticed these things, instead of just panicking about fame.

"They're...well, they are at the Hall of Origin where I've been for the last week and a half, and where Bianca and her Pokemon have been invited to stay for the Christmas party. Sorry, but I don't know if you're allowed to come Scott" I said apologetically.

"It's fine...I don't think I want to be consorting with gods anytime soon. So how long are you and Bianca going to be gone?"

"Ohh...I think about two and a half weeks" I said, attempting to gesture with my arm, before finding it was still in a sling and cast. Strange, it didn't come with the form change. "Is there anything really important I should act on before I leave again? Or is it just people being idiots?"

"It's just people being idiots" Bianca said. "So when are we going?" She seemed quite excited now.

"Well, right now is ok isn't it Scott?" I looked questioningly at him.

"Yes go ahead, I suppose I shouldn't tell anyone about this Hall of the gods thing?"

"No, Arceus would hate you if you did that" I replied. "See you in a fortnight!" I then sent a telepathic message to Arceus. "_You can bring us back now"_

Within moments we were standing in front of the Hall of Origin, the gardens to our backs.

Bianca was slack-jawed as she stared up at the white columns, and then even more so when Arceus stepped out to meet her.

...

After Bianca got accustomed to being surrounded by gods, and we introduced her to the Mind Room, everyone started decorating the place. There were four gigantic Christmas trees put up in each corner of the throne room, with strings of lights draped around the marble columns. A giant table was set up in the middle of the throne room, with different chairs for each Legendary. Mine was pretty normal, it just had to be a lot higher up. We had turned the giant tree in the Mind Room into a Chrsitmas one, and there were lights all over the treehouse as well.

This did surprisingly take two and a half weeks, even with all the Legendaries helping. However, some of them were just making things worse- cough Groudon cough – and unfortunately, things couldn't be taken outside of the Mind room that were created in there, so they had to find those trees and lights first.

But finally, the dawn of the 25th came, and we woke up to – of course – stereotypical Christmas music. Arceus had insisted that we needn't get presents for each other, as that would be too much, but he created presents for all of us anyway. We found ours in the treehouse, and the others found theirs wherever they were sleeping that night.

Mine was in a very small box, and it opened to reveal a crystal ring, with a ruby embedded inside it. A note inside it read: **For when you need it**. I smiled, and put it in my pocket. I would leave it until later, near to the end of the party.

Lyra had gotten a turqouise dress, which didn't fit her human form, but when she changed back to Pokemon, it fit her perfectly. Logan had recieved kind of the same thing, except his was a suit, and my kids had gotten a red and blue jumper, with another note that said: **For the snow**

"_What's snow?" _Latias asked curiously.

"Watch and find out" I said, covering the entire mountain in it.

"_Brrrr...it's so cold!"_ Latios said, flying up to investigate.

"Yeah you're weak to Ice, that's why Arceus got you those jackets" I said, laughing as Latias nosed it, and then immediately backed off. "So you wouldn't be affected by it as much"

I removed the snow, and called the others so that we could go through to the throne room for the party that would ensue. There was indeed a party going on, though it wasn't in full swing yet. The big table had been split up and put along the edges of the room, holding all sorts of food. But before we even started to join in, a massive explosion was heard that rocked the entire hall.

Everything froze.

"_No...they can't have"_ Arceus breathed.

"_How could they have found us?"_ Darkrai asked.

"_The only conclusion I can come to is that the Unown might have found us somehow, and is controlling the humans to attack_" Arceus hypotheised.

We all ran outside to see the barriers around the Hall being assaulted by police helicopters, bombs occaisonaly being dropped. There were at least fifty, and they were above, below, all around us.

"_Can they see us?"_ Logan asked.

"_No. To them, their attacks are just hitting air"_ Arceus explained.

"Goddammit Arceus! I told you something might happen!" I shouted. "Fight them off, I'm going to find the head of the snake and cut it off!" Then my Pokemon and I leapt off the edge, and this time it was Pidgeot I looked at, and Pidgeot I turned into. Then I spread out my wings and soared. Even though there were bullets whistling past us, even though we might get hurt or die, it was still great to fly.

Now about ten of the choppers had seen us, and were making chase. They were actually closing in quite fast, even at the speeds we were making, and I knew the Corruption must have been helping. We could see the shoreline of America now, but it would be some time before we got to Washington. I knew that was the Capital of America, and that would be the center of the police force.

"Alright guys, let's fight back!" I said turning around. I then tried to use an attack, but realised I couldn't; I must have to train like any other Pokemon would. I still had my Psychic powers though. I focused on the blades of one of the helicopters, and forced them to stop. It just dropped out of the sky as another two exploded from the attacks my Pokemon were sending.

We were still moving towards Washington as this happened, so we weren't losing much time. However, as we passed over LA again, three more helicopters joined in, bringing the total back to ten. I later found out that I could use attacks that Pidgeot could use from it's start, and I utilised this by bringing down another with a powerful Gust attack.

Now we were down to three helicopters, and we could see Washington in front of us.

"Split up and look for some sort of sign of police; anything, cars parked, a jail, anything" I said, splitting off from the others. "Latias, Latios, come with me, you won't know what you're looking for, because you haven't seen it before"

Now even more police were joining the chase, rising up from helipads across the city. I kept looking towards the helicopters that took off, hoping to see some sort of facility below them swarming with police. Then finally, I saw a line of police vehicles, and beside it a tall building.

"_Guys, I've got it, I'm near the north-east of the city"_ I sent, and soon saw Flygon and the others racing towards me. I had to keep circling around to avoid the helicopters, they were still firing.

"_What's the plan?" _Lyra asked, looping to avoid the bullets.

"We go in from the top, same as before, but this time, I'm going to fly through one of the windows, change back to me, and then we'll find our way through"

The others nodded, and I immediately dived for a random window, near the top, about the centre of the building. I tucked my wings in, smashing through the glass, and thinking of myself. Then I got up, brushed the glass off of myself, and looked around as the others flew in.

The room had clipboards all over it, and they were all covered in pictures of me. Every last one. None of my Pokemon were there, just me.

"Somebody wants you dead" Riolu said, jumping off Flygon's back.

"The Corruption" I said shortly before opening the door. There was no-one inside, just empty corridors as we took the stairs all the way to the top. It would make sense for an executive to have his office at the top of a building, that just seemed to be a given.

Finally we emerged out of the stairway into a single room, taking up the entire top floor of the building. There was a single man, looking out over the city. I stopped, and looked at his back.

I closed my eyes and focused on the Corruption inside him, hoping I could take it quietly. No such luck.

"Don't...even...think about it" He said quietly. Then he spun around so quickly it was blurred, firing once. Everything stopped. I saw the path of the bullet, where it was aimed. Straight at Lyra. I leapt. Time unfroze. I hit the floor. There was a sort of emptiness. I couldn't feel anything.

All I saw was Lyra's face as I blacked out forever.


	9. Chapter 9 - Death

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Seventeen – Death

I woke to be upside down. No really. I seemed to be floating upside down, on the bottom of some sort of island in the sky. Then a portal opened about 300 yards away, and Giratina came through it.

"What?! Will! What are you doing...oh no" She stopped in front of me.

"What? What's going on? Why am I upside down?" I said frantically.

"You...this is the Distortion World...where Legends come when they die" Giratina said quietly.

My face paled. Then the events of the last few moments of my life came back to me.

"Oh no, no nono NO!" I sobbed. "This can't be happening! Is there any way I can get back? Any way?" I looked desperately at the Renegade Pokemon.

"I...there is one...but..." She shifted uncomfortably.

"What?! What?!" I shouted, hoping.

"You have to transfer souls with another being...after you defeat me" She explained.

"So...someone has to die for me?"

"Yes"

Oh god. Was I that selfish? Could I trade anothers life for my own, without them having any choice in the matter?

"It has to be a living being? So...would a tree work?" I said hopefuly.

"No...it has to be more complicated than that, a Pokemon, or human probably"

But what if they had been dead from the start? Would Lyra forgive me? Technically she wasn't meant to be alive in this world...

"I know...who I'll do it with...wait. What's going on as I'm in here? Are Lyra and the kids and pokemon okay?"

"It's fine, time doesn't flow the same here, a second there is an hour here"

"Oh, ok. Then do I just fight you, and if I win, i go back, the person I choose dies?" I asked shakily.

"Yes. You want to fight me then? If you lose you'll fall into limbo, reliving your death over and over for eternity, and you can only take this chance once"

"Yes...yes let's start"

And with that, I launched a Psychic attack at Giratina, who hardly flinched. Then she retaliated with a Shadow Claw, bringing a black, glowing claw down on me. I cried out in pain, although there was no visible wound here.

I had one choice.

"Hit me! Hit me again!" I taunted, and Giratina looked confused, but brought down another Shadow Claw on me. I shouted in pain again, but let the pain immerse me, thinking of Giratina. I felt the adrenaline wash through me, and opened my eyes to Giratina's shocked face. Then I launched a DragonBreath straight at her, and she had no time to react.

After taking my attack, she came back fighting, full force. She tried to use Ominous Wind, but I dodged it, and sent another DragonBreath into her side. She was sent reeling allowing me to deal the final blow, knocking her into an island. Giratina didn't move for at least a minute, but then she came to again, and even though I couldn't see it clearly, I could tell she was smiling.

"Well done Will, I hope to see you back at the Hall soon" Then she opened another portal and flew through it, as my sight faded to darkness.

Then suddenly I was coughing, sitting up, alive.

"WILL!" I heard eight voices shout, before I was envoloped in bodies.

"_You were dead! You weren't breathing or moving!_" Lyra cried, and I hugged her and the twins, who were also crying.

"_Dad!_ _What happened?!"_ Latios asked, still crying.

"_How did you survive a bullet to the chest?!" _Logan asked, licking me.

"Wait, before I explain anything, we have bigger problems" I said, standing up, and turning my full attention on the man who killed me.

"How?!" He asked furiously.

"Friends" I said simply, before wrenching the remains of the Corruption out of his head. Then I started crying myself as I remembered what I'd done.

"_Will! What's wrong? You're alive!"_ Lyra asked, nuzzling me comfortingly.

"I...oh god" I broke down, wrapping my arms around her and crying into her soft feathers.

"_What's wrong?" _Logan asked, lightly bumping me, with his snout.

"It's...oh, you're never going to forgive me, I'm such an IDIOT!" I shouted. "To-to get out of the Distortion world, where L-Legends go when they die...I had to fight Giratina, and if I won...I-I would only be able to come back if I exchanged somebody's soul with mine...I...Bianca is dead"

Lyra froze. Sniffled. And then flew out of the room. Logan looked at me apolagetically, putting a hand on my shaking shoulder.

"_I know you made the right choice"_ He said, before flying out after her.

"Bianca's...dead?" Riolu asked. They hadn't gotten to know her much, but were still clearly saddened by her death.

"_Dad? What's going on?"_ Latias asked, nudging me.

"To come back to life, I had to choose someone to kill...and I thought that since Bianca technically wasn't menat to be alive..." I trailed off, and put my head in my hands. Lyra would never forgive me for this.

"Well...honestly, I never knew Bianca for long, and this is going to sound really horrible, but I'd rather have you than her" Flygon said, putting a wing around my back.

"Thanks" I said, patting her head.

The twins still looked quite confused, they couldn't understand what was going on at such a young age.

Then Lyra and Logan came back up, and I looked at her, waiting for a reaction. She got to about a meter away before her eye's glazed over, and she made a whimpering sound. I opened my arms, and she flew into them, crying into my shoulder.

"_I'm j-just glad you're o-okay"_ She said, still crying.

"It's fine, I'm here" I soothed, patting her back. I looked at Logan gratefully. He just nodded, and soon enough Lyra stopped crying and I stood up.

"R-right, we'd better get out of here, before that guy wakes up" I said, gesturing to the unconscious policeman on the floor. "_Hey, Arceus, you can teleport us back now"_ I sent, and soon we were looking at marble pillars once more.

"Giratina told us about all of it, we are sorry for your loss" Arceus bowed his head.

"_It's...it's fine"_ Lyra said, which confirmed the fact that she had forgiven me.

"Helicopters just stopped after a while, and then flew off, was that you?" Suicune asked.

"Yeah, I managed to get the Corruption out of his head, and I think that's done it for all of them. So now there shouldn't be any more battles between the military and the police"

"_Well, I guess that ruins our party_" Darkrai said.

"Yeah, and I think that means my break is over, considering what we just did" I said, feeling a bit sad that we would be leaving our Legendary friends behind.

"_Well, there's always a place here for you and your friends Will. Feel free to come back anytime"_ Arceus said, smiling at me.

"I'm sure I will Arceus, and it's been great seeing you guys" I said, looking around at the other Legendaries I had made friends with.

Then we were teleported back to Scott's facility, right outside the door.

"Hey! Scott! We're back!" I shouted, banging on the metal wall, that I knew was actually a door. Soon the walls retracted, leaving a very flustered looking Scott.

"Will! You need to be shown publicly, quickly! The people are panicking, and there is reportedly a group of criminals going around, using Pokemon as weapons, and others are trying to capture Pokemon, but with no success. They need you to tell them what to do, otherwise I don't know what'll happen!" Scott frantically said.

"Wait, wait, calm down" I had forgotten how stupid people could be. "We need some sort of public demonstration..."

"Wait! Where's Bianca?" Scott asked, looking around.

Lyra looked down, and I put my arm around her back. "She's dead" I said shortly.

"W-what?!" Scott's face paled.

"I'll tell you inside" I said, and we all walked through the filming area, into the cafeteria. Seeing as I hadn't actually gotten a bite to eat at the Hall, I needed some food.

"So what happened?" Scott asked gently, seeing Lyra's reaction.

"We were at the Hall of Origin, and they were planning a Christmas party. It was about to start when the barriers around the hall were assaulted by police helicopters. We decided to stop the Corruption controlling the police once and for all, and went to Washington. When we found the head, he shot at Lyra, but I managed to take the bullet for her"

Lyra's eyes widened at this, she hadn't known that I had saved her. She turned and kissed me on the lips, hugging me at the same time. Scott looked quite shocked at this revelation, had he seen us kisssing before? I couldn't remember, and I didn't care. We broke from the kiss, just staring at each other, before Scott awkwardly broke in.

"Errr...you were saying?"

"Right, well I reappeared in the Distortion World, where Giratina – one of the Legendaries – lives. I was able to get her to tell me a way out, and she said I had to defeat her, and then I had to choose someone to swap souls with..."

"So...you fought her, won, and traded souls with Bianca?"

"Y-yes, I didn't have much of a choice, and Bianca wasn't even meant to be in this world anyway, Arceus brought her back..." I said, looking down.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Lyra said, looking me in the eye, and I hugged her.

"Welll...I guess you'll have to tell the public about it, and I'll have to find another contestant for you to battle with"

"Oh god, don't just have one person, have some sort of contest for it. Every time I meet someone, they end up dying..." I said, putting my head in my hands again, as I realised this.

"_Oh come on, that's not true!"_ Lyra said, nuzzling me.

"But it is Lyra! May and Max are dead, Brock is dead, and now Bianca is dead!" I said, bursting into tears again. God, I was a mess.

Scott didn't seem to know what to do, so he just backed out of the room.

"_But we're alive, we're here!"_ Bayleef said, nosing me.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are the only ones I can trust" I said, rubbing her head.


	10. Chapter 10 - Demonstration

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Nineteen – Demonstration

After a good rest in Scott's facility, I told him my plan. We were going to set up a stage next to the building, and have a live demonstration showing how to capture, and make friends with a Pokemon. And I was going to be walking around London, with my Pokemon, selling the tickets.

"I hope they don't overreact at seeing us" Lyra said, a bit nervously. My Pokemon would be selling the tickets with me, to encourage people that they were friendly. Pidgeot, who didn't have hands to give out the tickets was flying with the bucket that they would put the money into, and Latias and Latios were a bit small for it, so they would be sticking with me.

We started walking in to the city, along the main commuting roads so that more people might see us, and soon enough a car stopped alongside us.

"Would you like a ticket to my live demonstration this Saturday?" I asked politely, and Bayleef extended a vine holding a ticket to them. I had to resist the urge to laugh, they looked terrified! I mean, yeah it was kid of serious in the fact that I was trying to stop people from being scared of Pokemon, but I couldn't help it.

The woman driving the car very cautiously took the ticket, and put it in her pocket.

"H-how much is it?" She asked, taking out her purse.

"_50p please!"_ Lyra said cheerily, holding out a hand.

The woman froze, her face paling. The fact that a levitating dragon had just held out a hand to her was enough but the fact that it had just spoken in her mind? I got the feeling this would be repeated a lot.

"They're not going to hurt you, this is the entire point of the demonstration" I said, waiting for her to make a move.

"I...oh, alright" She said reluctantly, and dropped the 50 pence piece into Lyra's hand. She smiled abit, before winding up her window and driving off. Then Lyra threw the coin into the air, and Pidgeot caught it in her bucket.

Now more people were stopping, and we were on a roll. More and more people kept flooding towards us as the news spread, and slowly but surely, people realised that the Pokemon weren't going to hurt them, and started acting more comfortably around them. At one point, a ten year old high-fived Riolu, which made me smile.

Near the end, we were surrounded on all sides by people, my Pokemon selling tickets by the dozen, and coins were being thrown into the air, where Pidgeot was catching them. Soon though, it came to the end of the day, and we had run out of tickets, so we headed back.

As soon as the doors opened, Pidgeot flew in, quickly dropping the bucket before landing on the ground, breathing heavily.

"That thing weighs a ton!" She said, tapping it with a claw.

"Did you manage to sell all of the tickets?" Scott asked incredulously.

"It wasn't hard, they dissappeared by the hundred once they got used to the Pokemon handing them out" I explained.

A few days later they had the stage all set up, and all I had to do was find two Pokemon willing to participate in the demonstration. So I walked into the nearby forest alone, hoping to find two smallish Pokemon. What I got, was an Arcanine.

It growled as soon as it saw me, slowly walking towards me. I put my hands up and walked back a bit. It didn't stop. It was really strange, normally a rare Pokemon like this would have run, or at least wouldn't be coming menacingly towards me, growling. I reverted to plan B.

"_Stop_" I said through telepathy, and this time it did, looking quite confused. "_I'm not going to hurt you"_

_"_How can a human use telepathy?" She growled again.

"How could a human understand human speech?" I asked her, hoping she would figure it out and trust me.

Her eyes widened as she realised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uuhhh..." She trailed off.

"No, it's fine. Look, I need to teach the humans how to treat you or any other Pokemon properly, and I'm doing a live demonstration tomorrow. I need two smallish Pokemon that I can use to show how to properly capture a Pokemon, because I'm sure you don't want to be caught by a trainer who doesn't care for you, right?"

"Yes, I would rather be caught by a human who would actually care for me, and you say you can teach them how to do that?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, and all I need is two small Pokemon. They won't be harmed in any way, and as soon as they are captured, they will be released" I explained.

"Well, I have two cubs that might be willing, I just hope they're not too much trouble for you" The Arcanine said.

"No, no, it'll be fine, where are they?"

She led me deeper into the forest, until we came to a small clearing, where another Arcanine – probably the female one's mate – and two Growlithes played.

The female Arcanine went over to the male, and whispered to him a bit, and then he stood up and came over to me.

"So you want to _use_ my children to help all Pokemon be caught by nice trainers?" He asked.

"Yes, and you have my word they won't be hurt in any way, and they will be released after they are captured"

"How do I know I can trust you?" He said suspiciously.

I let my eye's glow a bit.

"And I'll let you stay right beside the stage whilst I do the demonstration" I offered.

"Alright, when is it?" He asked.

Tomrrow afternoon, I'll come back here to pick them up for it, and I need to talk them through it a bit"

"OK, I'll come with them tomorrow"

"You won't regret it" I smiled, as I walked back to the facility.

The day after came and I was about to walk back into the forest, when the two Growlithe came bounding out, into me, followed by their father.

"They were quite eager" he chuckled.

"Of course we were! We want to get captured by nice trainers don't we?" One of them yipped excitedly.

"Right, well that's the aim of this, to show trainers how to treat Pokemon properly" I kneeled down in front of them. "Now both of you are going to be facing a trainer, one of them will be caring and nice, and the other will only want to use you and capture you. Now don't worry" I said, as they backed away a bit. "Just go along with it, you'll be released straight afterwards. However, if you do want to go with that trainer then" I looked up the father Arcanine, and he smiled back. "Then feel free. You'll be at the side, hidden just inside the forest, and when I whistle, run onstage beside me. When I whistle again at the end of the performance, your father is going to come and get you, is that alright?"

"Sounds fun!" One cheered.

"So how do they play along?" Their father asked.

"Well, if it's the nice trainer, you need to act friendly, and be nice. If it's the bad trainer, then you can growl at him, threaten him, but don't hurt him, alright?"

By the time I had explained all of this, quite a crowd had gathered, and Scott was walking onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to a one-off demonstration by the infamous Will!" I walked onstage, smiling and waving. "Today he will be showing, how to properly capture and treat a Pokemon, for those of you that haven't got the message yet" He laughed, and passed the mic to me.

"Right well, as you've seen Pokemon are usually friendly, but only if you are friendly to them. Yesterday I came across an Arcanine that was growling and threatening me, but I found out it was only because she was protecting her cubs. If this happens to you, back away, and try not to look threatening"

"Now, I'm sure as most of you are wondering, how would you capture a Pokemon? Well first I need to volunteers, one who does hardcore battling in the Pokemon games and thinks the rest of Pokemon is immature, and one who has seen the Pokemon anime, and nothing else" It was quite specific, but a few hands went up. I picked out two, and they walked up.

"Alright, now you're both going to be one side of a wall so you can't see what the other is doing, and you will be trying to capture these Pokemon" I whistled, and the two Growlithe came running onstage, like I asked them to. Then Scott pressed a button on the back wall, and a wall rose upm dividing the back three quarters of the stage into two.

"Right, now each of you go to one side, along with one Growlithe, and take one Pokeball" They each walked to one side, Pokemon following a bit nervously, and Scott handed them each a Pokeball.

"Now, both of you try to capture that Pokemon!" I shouted, and turned to see the results.

The first one, the one who'd only played the Pokemon games, looked quite confused. He had no other Pokemon to capture it with, and wasn't sure what to do next. Eventually, he just threw the Pokeball at the Growlithe, who knocked it away, growling. Then he backed away, no idea what he was supposed to do.

The trainer who actually cared had knelt down and held out a hand. The Growlithe slowly approached, sniffing the hand. Then the would-be trainer put out their hand to pet it's head, and the Growlithe stepped forward, into the touch. The volunteer smiled, and then held out the Pokeball. The Growlithe hesitated, before pushing the button the front with it's nose, the Pokeball sucking it inside. Perfect.

"And as you can see, the trainer who cared managed to capture theirs, whilst the trainer that didn't, didn't. This just goes to show that caring for your Pokemon does matter, now could you release the Growlithe please?" I looked to the trainer who had captured theirs, and they released it in a flash of blue. I whistled, and the audience gasped as the Arcanine jumped onstage.

It's two kids ran over, yipping. They seemed to have a conversation, before the Growlithe that had been captured walked back over to the trainer.

"Well, it looks like that Growlithe wants to stay with you! Congratulations!" I said, and the crowd cheered. I looked over to the sour-faced trainer, who hadn't caught one.

"Let this be a lesson to you, you have to care for them, not just use them" I said, and he nodded, before walking offstage. Then all of the crowd's jaws dropped, and I sweatdropped.

"What?" I asked them, and a few pointed behind me. I turned to see an open portal, a man with grey hair and what looked to be sunglasses looking at me through it.

"I'll be seeing you soon enough...or not as it may be" He chuckled, and the portal closed.

"I...I don't know what to say to that" i laughed a bit. "Anyway, I hope this proves to you that if you want to capture a Pokemon, you need to prove to them you are friendly as well"

"And how do we know we can trust your word?" Someone called out.

I rolled my eyes. "_Logan, would you?"_ He materialised beside me, and I hopped on his back. Then he flew straight up, before stopping, and I jumped off. The entire crowd screamed as I fell, Logan beside me. I felt the rush, and soon stopped falling. The silence was defeaning.

"_That enough proof for you?_" I sent, and smirked as the entire crowd gasped again. Then I rolled forward, and came up as myself. "You can buy your own Pokeballs on the way out, and just remember; they're your friends"

...

"_Who do you think that was?"_ Logan asked me, after the demonstration.

"I have no idea, but he somehow controlled that portal...it was strange" I mused.

"_Hey!_" Lyra said, coming out with my other Pokemon from the facility and kissing me on the cheek. "_How'd the demonstration go?"_

_"_Pretty well, the capturing bit went exactly as I planned, and maybe some people will start making friends with Pokemon instead of just capturing them to use them. The wierd thing was, at the end a portal appeared behind me, and there was this tall, grey-haired guy looking at me through it. Then he said something about seeing me again, before the portal closed"

They all frowned at this, wondering what it could be.

"Hmm, anyway, have you guys got any idea how we could even start to track down Team Rocket?" I asked them.

"Who are you calling idiots?!" I heard a female voice from behind me.

"Oh, you are KIDDING!" I turned round to see the same two idiots that had chased us halfway across the planet; Jessie and James. "Honestly, you couldn't have come at a better time. Now I'm going to ask you nicely once; Where is the Team Rocket HQ?"

"Uh...we don't know" James said shrugging.

"Okay then, if you're going to play it that way..." I focused on James' brain, flicking through the memories to find the info I needed. I made it hurt a little bit at first, but slowly intensified it as I went on, hoping he would just give me the answer. I wasn't going to torture him, I was just speeding up the process.

"Ow!" James said, putting his hands against his head. "How are you doing that? Ow! We don't – Ow! - know where it is!" I eventually came across the current things racing through his mind, and realised he was being truthful. I stopped.

"How do you not know where your own base is?!" I questioned incredulously.

"Every time we go there, we get blindfolded so we don't leak info!" Jessie said.

"And how do you get to the place where you get blindfolded?" I asked.

"Uh, well..." James trailed off.

"Don't make me force it out of you" I said.

"Alright, alright! We have to phone a certain number, tell them our location and they come and pick us up in a helicopter or something" Jessie said hurriedly.

"Hmmm, give me the number and I'll think about letting you go" I offered, and Jessie immediately took out a piece of paper and wrote it down for me.

"Now can we go?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"Hmmmm, not yet, Lyra, Logan, can you disguise yourselves as them?"

"_Yeah, quite easily actually_" Logan said, and I turned to see replicas of Jessie and James beside me.

"Can you replicate their voices as well?" I asked hopefully.

"_Umm, no, but we can try" _Lyra said, and did a pretty good imitation of Jessie. Logan's voice however, was far deeper than James'

"Uhh, we could always say you have a sore throat" I said.

"_Yeah, I guess. What are you planning?_" Logan said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Well I thought you two could call that number, get them to pick us up, and you can say you are keeping me captive, along with my Pokemon" I suggested.

"_That's a good plan, but what about your broken arm?"_ Lyra said, as her and Logan changed back into their normal human forms.

"God dammit! How do I keep forgetting about something like that?!" I said, looking down at my cast.

"_Well, you should get that sorted out before you go anywhere_" Lyra said, dragging me back towards the facility. My Pokemon followed after, Logan escorting the two Team Rocket agents.

They unwrapped the bandages in a small medical room, and found that it was completely healed, no scars or anything.

"I guess that's one advantage of being a Legendary" I said, flexing it and feeling no aches or pains.

They had locked Jessie and James in a small room with hardly anything in it and no windows, so noone expected them to get out.

"_Right, now we can try your plan_" Lyra said, bringing us all outside again. "_We should get away from the facility so they don't see it"_

Once we were about two miles from it, they turned into their new disguises, and called the number...


	11. Chapter 11 - 'Sneaking' In

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Eleven – 'Sneaking' In

"Hello? Agents Jessie and James reporting for duty!" Logan said. "Errr, I've got a sore throat. We have seven captives, and we think they might be the ones the boss has been looking for" We had agreed that I needed to take all of my Pokemon with me, otherwise they might suspect a trap.

"We are ten miles west of London, waiting for transport" Logan said, and then put down the phone. "Okay, phase one is in effect. Now all of you get in the net"

We had brought a net, as we didn't have many other means of keeping us hostage. We all got under it, and they tied the ends up. Before long we heard a helicopter in the distance, and it landed near us, the pilot gesturing to us to get in.

"_Sorry"_ Lyra said, as she tied the net to the bottom of the helicopter. Then they got in, and put on the blindfolds provided to them.

"Wait, how haven't they just broken their way out of the net? The boss says they're very powerful" The pilot looked dubious.

"Duh! We reinforced the net!" Lyra screeched, sounding very much like Jessie.

Then the helicopter took off, and we had to close our eyes to stop dirt from flying into them. And of course, then the real Jessie and James came running towards the helicopter taking off.

"Wait! We're the real ones, take us!" Jessie shouted, and the pilot saw them, and then looked back at Lyra and Logan.

"Take us to HQ, or I _will_ kill you" Logan threatened, and the helicopter immediately flew quickly off, leaving the Team Rocket agents behind. I could only assume they had taken their blindfolds off, as all I could currently see was the ground flying by underneath me.

After about fifteen minutes, the helicopter slowed down, and I was able to turn to see what looked like a compound half-embedded in a mountain, with a big office building rising out of the top.

And then of course, they fired missiles at us. I saw a blue glow surround them, before they turned back towards the compound, and hit something explosive, because a gigantic fireball rose into the sky. Then I saw the pilot falling out of the helicopter, before pulling out a parachute. And we all began to fall.

We very quickly managed to cut our way out of the net, and as we fell, I turned into Pidgeot, and caught Riolu on my back. Lyra and Logan dived after us, Logan catching Bayleef. Then we all landed outside the base, below it on the mountain.

"What now? 'Cause stealth evidently isn't going to work" Riolu said, hopping off my back. I rolled forward, and came up as msyelf.

"I guess we'll have to fight" I said.

"_Yeah, but how are we going to fight through a giant compound and through that building, when they have missiles, guns, Pokemon and whatever else?"_ Logan looked to me.

I grinned. "Tactics"

...

I watched from the edge of the compound, as Pidgeot – with Riolu on her back – flew overhead, launching attacks. As expected, it drew all of the attention to them, and they began firing. I created a shield around them, and watched in hilarity as their bullets bounced off it.

Then, we scrambled over the ridge, and into the base. A couple of grunts noticed us as we entered, and we hid behind a giant container as the bullets rang around us. Then we split up, and dashed around the sides, quickly taking them out.

Then, I saw a sciency looking guy wheeling a trolley into an underground entrance, and I called to the others.

"_Guys! I just saw someone moving something into an underground entrance, I'm gonna go check it out!"_ I sent, and started running after him. Before long, the door to the tunnel started sliding downwards, and I sped up.

I leapt towards the closing door, and rolled under it, as it closed right behind me. I got up just in time to see the scientist go around a corner, and ran quietly to catch up with him. Then he entered through a door with a keypad beside it, and it closed before I got there. I cursed under my breath and held my ear to the door.

"Now as you can see, I have developed a way to cause a Pokemon's brain to use an attack, and changing the amount injected changes which attack" I heard him speak. I was actually quite glad I hadn't gotten in there, because they would have seen me right away, considering how clearly I could hear the scientist's presentation.

"Well? Do you have a prototype?" I heard an impatient voice.

"I do indeed, you may want to stand back" I heard some clicks, and what seemed to be a protesting Electrode. Then a whistling sound, before the door I was pressing my head to flew into the wall with me attatched.

All I could hear was ringing after I had been slammed into a wall by a metal door. What had exploded?...Oh no. They couldn't have...they had forced the Electrode to use Explosion! They would pay for this. I tried to move, but all it resulted in was headaches, and I found both my arms were pinned to either side of me, screaming in pain.

"Quite effective, thank you for your demonstration" A pleased voice said, before I heard footsteps recede down the hall. I held my breath as I heard the scientist approach, hoping he would remove the door. He didn't. I heard him walk away again, back into his testing room.

After a few minutes of breathing slowly, I was able to block out the pain and throw the door off of me. Unfortunately, this caused a lot more pain on my part, and the door made a massive clanging sound as it hit the floor, and the scientist guy came running back out.

He stopped when he saw me.

"You!" He pointed a bony finger.

"Me?" I groaned, before sliding the fallen door into his feet, causing him to fall over onto it. Then I quickly limped back up the corridor, and saw the door that I had rolled through was now open again. The guy who was watching the demonstration must have exited through it.

I found that the combat between my Pokemon and the Team Rocket grunts had moved quite far towards the skyscraper. I hobbled over to a row of trucks, and looked past to see Riolu kicking a grunt into a wall.

"_Guys! Where are all of you?_" I sent frantically. Then I looked down at my arms, and saw my left one was a bit bruised, but otherwise fine. My right wasn't broken, but it was purple and yellow, and everytime I moved it, it hurt.

"_Dad! Are you okay?"_ I turned to see Latias in front of me, looking worriedly at my mangled arm.

"Latias, what's happening?" I asked, hearing an explosion.

"_Me healing your arm, that's what_" She said determinedly, and flew up to me, her hand glowing.

"No Latias, don't..." I protested, but it was too late. I felt a massive amount of relief as my arm healed completely, and then Latias dropped from the exhaustion. I caught her, and kissed her lightly on the head. (Note; this is a fatherly kiss)

"Thank you" I whispered gratefully. Then Pidgeot and Riolu landed in front of me, and the others came around the corner.

"_What happened?!"_ Latios asked frantically, seeing Latias in my arms.

"She's fine, she passed out whilst healing my arm, I didn't want her to" I explained to the worried Eon.

"How did your arm get hurt?" Pidgeot wondered.

"Long story, I'll explain later, how far have we gotten?"

"We've cleared out the area around the skyscraper, we should be able to get in" Flygon said.

"Alright, let's finish this, once and for all"

I went to open the doors to find they were locked, surprise surprise. So I blasted them open with my Psychic abilities and immediately backed up as two grunts came out. And they had Pokemon.

"Mightyena go!" One cried, and let loose a Pokeball. The dark canine appeared in front of him, gorwling at us.

"You too Meditite!"

"Alright Riolu, Pidgeot let's do this" The first three floors of the building were made into one grand atrium, so this would give them both an advantage.

"Meditite, High Jump Kick!" One shouted, and the Psychic leapt into the air.

"Mightyena, Crunch!"

"_Riolu, jump onto Pidgeot's back as Meditite is about to land, and Pidgeot take off"_ I sent, and both the grunts looked confused as they hadn't heard me issue a command.

Then, as Meditite hit the ground, Riolu leapt onto Pidgeot's back, and they took to the skies, the Mightyena completely misssing with it's attack.

"_Okay, now Force Palm, and Gust!"_ I finished the battle, as Riolu slammed his paw into Mightyena, throwing it backwards, then Pidgeot finished them both off by slamming them into a wall with a beat of her powerful wings. Both grunts returned their Pokemon, before turning tail and running.

We ascended the stairs leading upwards through the building, and at the top were assaulted by two more grunts.

"For gods sake! How many of you do we have to fight?!" I asked in exasperation.

"We've got guards all over the building" One said smugly.

"Not for long" I said grimly, and saw their faces pale.

Many, many, MANY guards later...

My Pokemon were battered, bruised and ready to give up, as well as myself, when we reached a pair of doors labelled: **Bosses Office**

"One...final...battle" I said tiredly, before pushing them open and walking in. The very same grey haired, sunglasses wearing man as before was sitting behind his desk, smiling warmly at me as if I was an old friend.

"Well done Will, I didn't expect any less of you. It just goes to show how much power the Patriot will be able to get from you"

"Who are you? What is the Patriot? And how do you know my name?" I demanded, walking towards him.

"Questions, questions, questions. All ones that will have to wait until you have fought my two elite agents" He snapped his fingers, and they front flipped in front of us, pulling out two Pokeballs. It was Jessie and James.

"Are you serious? Those are your two best agents?!" I burst out laughing, as did the others, and the two agents got furious looks on their faces.

"Look twerp, we're better than you think, especially with the boss at our back!" Jessie shouted at me.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure" I said nonchantly. "So how did it boil down to these two then?" I directed my question at the boss.

"I'd rather not talk about it" He seethed. "Get them! And do it well for once you stupid pair!"

"Yes boss!" James threw his Pokeball, as did Jessie. Surprise, Surprise, an Arbok and a Weezing came out.

I sighed. "Alright, Latias, Latios, you're up for this one" Latias had woken up after a while, which her brother was relieved to see.

"_Latias, Psychic and Latios Dragon Pulse!"_ I commanded.

"Weezing Double Hit!"

"Arbok, use Wrap!"

The snake Pokemon leapt towards Latios, who had already fired his Dragon Pulse towards Weezing, but Latias stopped her with Psychic, holding her in place, before slamming her into the ground. Weezing had been hit directly by Latios' Dragon Pulse, when he had sped towards the Legendary with Double Hit in mind, and had almost fainted.

"Arbok, get up and use Ice Fang!" Jessie screeched, annoyed that her snake had been beaten – quite literally – to the ground so easily. Her fangs glowed bright blue, and she leapt towards Latias, biting her shoulder, and making her cry out in pain.

"_Latios, quickly use Recove on your sister and use Dragonbreath when they inevitably come to attack you"_

He flew over to his hurt sister, and his whole body glowed, before it was transferred to Latias, as her wound dissapeared and she sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, both of Jessie's and James' Pokemon were speeding towards them, as I had expected. Just before they hit, Latios turned around, breathing green fire into their faces. They both backed off, looking worse for wear.

"_Alright, signature attacks to finish them off!"_

Latias charged a white ball of mist, whilst Latios' body glowed. Then they both released, and the Team Rocket Pokemon didn't stand a chance. They were blown backwards, into their trainers before they all shot through the roof and into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again...!"

"Do they always do that?" Riolu wondered.

"Yes, it seems it's a habit of theirs" The old man sighed.

We all stared at him.

"What?!" He asked defensively, before looking back at the fighting type. "Oh"

"Who are you?!" I asked furiously, quite grumpy after having to fight through all those grunts, as easy as it might have been.

"I'm afraid that's another question for another day" He said smugly. "I'll be seeing you on the other side" he winked at me, before falling backwards through his floor to ceiling window. We all rushed to the edge, and looked down. No body, no blood, no anything.

"Dammit!" I cursed. "How does he do that?!"

We were walking back down through the building, exiting the atrium, when I saw a purple glow out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly on instinct, and saw a portal in the wall. Everything clicked into place.

"The portals! That's how he got onto the stage before, and that must be how he got away! He must controlling them somehow!" I looked around, before slowly stepping through it. I appeared in a dark room, and I felt the others come through after me. Then the portal closed.

"No!" I shouted, banging against the wall in frustration. How would we get back? We didn't even know where we were! Then as I was doing this, somebody switched on a light, and I turned to see a boy my age staring back at me.

"Uhhh...Hi?"

Look to Thinking With Portals for the sequel!


End file.
